Tout ce qu’on peut faire dans une salle de classe…
by hana-evali
Summary: que se passe-t il si Harry commence à ressentir quelque chose pour un certain professeur de potion? que se passe-t-il si ce même prof ressent aussi quelque chose pour harry? Que se passe-t-il s'ils s'avouent l'un l'autre en plein cours de potion?
1. Chapter 1

**Tout ce qu'on peut faire dans une salle de classe…**

Prologue :

Plus d'une fois depuis le début de cette année, le jeune Potter, que l'on nommait plus souvent « l'élu », avait besoin de se retrouver seul, vraiment seul, sans Ron et Hermione pourtant ses deux meilleurs amis. La jeune fille pouvait comprendre ces besoins et le laissait tranquille, traînant derrière elle un Ron qui ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son ami. Il cherchait alors à comprendre jusqu'à ce que Harry – épuisé par ces tentatives incessantes – l'envoyait balader, parfois méchamment. S'ensuivait une discussion houleuse entre Ron et Hermione, et qui se terminait inévitablement par une violente dispute. Une ambiance glacée tombait alors sur les trois amis et Harry se sentait bien évidemment responsable, bien qu'Hermione lui affirme tout le contraire.

Harry avait 16 ans, il était donc en sixième année à l'école de Poudlard. La fin de l'année dernière avait été particulièrement fatiguante et un drame avait – encore ! – bouleversé la vie de Harry. Son parrain était mort, le laissant seul et sans famille. Oh bien sûr, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur la famille Weasley et sur Remus Lupin, mais ce n'était pas pareil… après tout, Sirius n'avait-il pas été le meilleure ami de James Potter, le père de notre héros ? oui, la vie était bien injuste envers Harry Potter, l'élu qui devrait tuer celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, harry se sentait de plus en plus amoureux. Ce n'est pas si grave, me diriez-vous avec raison, au contraire ! oui, mais Harry se sentait perdu. Il avait 16 ans et était en train de tomber amoureux d'un homme qui avait l'âge d'être son père ; un homme qu'il était sensé haïr ; un homme que son père haïssait, que Sirius haïssait et comble de malchance, cet homme détestait le pauvre Harry… voilà donc pourquoi le jeune orphelin souhaitait de plus en plus souvent un peu de calme et de silence.

Lors de ces moments de solitude, Harry réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il faisait. Tout d'abord, il y avait ces leçons particulières avec le directeur de l'établissement, le professeur Dumbledore. Ensuite, il ne fallait pas qu'il néglige ses cours. Et pour terminer, il aurait bien aimé découvrir qui se cachait derrière le Prince de Sang-Melé. En plus de tout cela, Harry devait faire face à ses sentiments qui étaient de plus en plus intenses, avouons-le. Harry cherchait quelque cose qui pourrait l'apaiser. Il ne voulait pas se dévoiler à cet home, pas encore, il voulait attendre, voir s'il avait une chance infime que Snape ne le renvoie pas comme une vulgaire mouche, que l'on chasse d'un revers de , Harry voulait sa chance, et pour cela, il allait devoir demander de l'aide aux deux personnes les plus débrouillardes de l'école, les jumeaux Wealsey.

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : le plan prend forme…

(Hermione)

Jeudi soir, 20 heures. Harry étant dans la salle commune à se morfondre, Hermione décida qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir déambuler dans les couloirs tel une âme en peine. Elle décida donc de prendre les choses en main. Comme à son habitude, elle commença par observer le jeune brun. En fait, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle l'observait, inquiète de le voir si malheureux. Elle se doutait bien que la mort de Sirius faisait partie du mal-être de son ami mais elle n'était pas idiote – au contraire – et elle savait bien qu'autre chose couvait. Par élimination, elle avait trouvé qu'il était probable qu'Harry soit amoureux. Jusque là, quoi de plus normal ? sauf que cela semblait faire souffrir le jeune homme. Hermione, depuis plusieurs années, se demandait si Harry n'était pas gay ( ou bi)… quoi qu'il en soit, il avait un penchant pour les hommes, même s'il avait peut-être du mal à accepter cette vérité. Il était donc question de trouver de qui il pouvait bien être amoureux. Au vu de son mal être, il n'y avait pas énormément de choix :

Ginny Weasley ? plausible. Harry se sentait peut-être mal du fait qu'elle était la sœur de son meilleur ami, et qu'en plus il la considérait quasiment comme sa propre petite sœur.

Elle-même ? plausible. Dans ce cas, Harry se sentait mal vis-à-vis d'elle car elle était sa meilleure amie, et vis-à-vis de Ron qui tournait autour d'elle sans pour autant lui avouer ses sentiments.

Ron ? mouais, plausible. Considérant le fait de l'amitié fraternelle qui liait les deux garçons, cela se pouvait. Dans ce cas, Harry était mal à l'aise et avait peur des réactions de son meilleur ami. Oui, vu comme cela, c'était possible.

Malfoy ? plausible. Hermione soupçonnait fortement Harry d'avoir un faible pour le jeune serpentard. Évidemment dans ce cas, il avait l'impression de trahir sa maison et ses amis. En réfléchissant bien, cette règle s'appliquait à tous les serpys mais Hermione avait du mal à s'imaginer Harry friccotant avec Parkinson, Crabbe ou Goyle !

Enfin restait Sirius et Harry souffrait de sa disparition… serait-il possible qu'il ait été amoureux de son parrain ? peut-être, mais la jeune fille avait du mal a y croire…

Hermione réfléchissait intensément, repassant toutes les possibilités l'une après l'autres, cherchant une solution pour chaque. Ces solutions n'étaient pas parfaites, certes, mais Hermione considérait que le bonheur de Harry passait avant tout. Ne serait-elle pas amoureuse, pas du tout, en tout cas, pas de Harry.

Elle vérifia ses plans une dernière fois. Elle allait commencer par Ginny ; c'était la plus facile, car elle avait toujours eu un faible pour le jeune Potter. Ensuite pour elle, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué non plus. Ron par contre, elle devrait faire preuve de talent et de discrétion. Pour Malfoy, c'était faisable aussi, elle devrait réussir à le manipuler sans trop de difficultés. Sirius enfin… là, il n'y avait pas de solutions sauf en parler à Harry. Elle le ferait bien sûr mais en dernier recoyrs, car elle savait que Harry ne tenait pas à aborder le sujet. Pour le reste, la phase 1 commencerait dès le lendemain…

(Harry)

Jeudi, 8h. Harry ayant décider de prendre les choses en main, pris une plume et son pot d'encre noire. Il réussit à trouver un bout de parchemin vierge et commença sa lettre :

_Chers Fred et Georges,_

_J'espère que votre magasin marche toujours aussi bien, et surtout j'espère que vous allez bien… je sais que je ne vous écrit jamais, mais voilà, j'ai un petit souci et vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir m'aider…_

Dès la lettre finie, il l'apporta à la volière pour la remettre à Hedwige, sa fidèle chouette polaire. Il lui faisait extrêmement confiance et savait que toutes les lettres qui lui étaient remises arrivaient toujours à destination. Il la trouva en train de manger et lui caressa la tête

**"Hedwige, je vais avoir besoin de toi, ma belle"**

Elle lui lança un hululement approbateur et tourna la tête vers lui, tout en lui tendant sa patte afin qu'il accroche sa lettre, ce qu'il fit. Il lui donna ensuite quelque miettes de son déjeuner et la porta à la fenêtre. Elle s'envola silencieusement vers la destination qu'Harry lui avait soufflée.

(Jumeaux Weasley)

**"Non Fred, c'est ton tour de trier les commandes !"**

**"Georges, fais ce que je te dis, je suis le plus âgé !"**

**"On est jumeaux, bête type !"**

**"Je suis né deux minutes avant toi, banane !"**

**"Pour deux minutes…"**

**"C'est ce qui fait toutes la différence vois-tu… allez, vas t'occuper de ces commandes, nom d'un moldu !"**

**"Par le caleçon de Merlin, tu commences à me courir sur le haricot !"**

**"GEORGES !"**

**"Quoi ?"**

**"Un hibou arrive ! et… par la barbe de Dumbledore, je pense que c'est la chouette de Harry…"**

**"Potter ?"**

**"Ben oui, on connait combien de Harry ?"**

**"Bah, je sais pas… un ?"**

**"Bien. Et c'est Harry Potter."**

Sur ce, Fred réceptionna la lettre leur étant adressé, laissant repartir la chouette blanche vers Poudlard. Il l'ouvrit sous l'œil attentif de son frère et poussa un cri de surprise

**"Eh ben ça alors !"**

**"Quoi ?"**

**"Harry a le béguin pour Snape !"**

**"SNAPE !? le bâtard graisseux ?!"**

**"Ben, faut croire… et il a besoin de notre aide pour lui faire part de ses sentiments…"**

**"HEIN ?!"**

**"Enfin, pour provoquer Snape et ainsi voir si le bâtard a des sentiment pour lui !"**

**"Mais pourquoi il nous demande à nous ?"**

**"Parce qu'on est les seuls à pouvoir l'aider sans se foutre de sa gueule… et aussi parce qu'on a des bonnes idées…"**

**"…"**

**"Et puis, tu ne le voit pas demander de l'aide à Ron, si ?"**

**"Non, effectivement, il fait bien de nous écrire…"**

Sur ces brillantes paroles les jumeaux commencèrent à mettre en place un plan relativement machiavélique et envoyèrent leurs brouillons à Harry pour qu'il donne son aval…

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : journée de cours…

(Harry)

Harry reçut la lettre des jumeaux Weasley vers 14h, lors d'une pause qu'il avait décidé de prendre. En réalité, il était sensé être en cours de DCFM mais il n'avait vraiment pas le courage d'affronter Snape aujourd'hui. Il était donc parti en balade. D'abord du côté de la volière puis il s'était dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, car n'importe qui pourrait le voir. Il s'était alors décidé pour la Chambre des Secrets, cet endroit où lui seul pouvait aller, car il fallait être fourchelangue pour pouvoir entrer. C'est en chemin vers le château qu'Hedwige le survola et lui laissa tomber son courrier avant de retourner vers la volière. Harry se promit d'aller la voir, mais avant, il devait absolument se cacher. Ce serait abominable si – voyons à tout hasard – le professeur McGonagall le trouvait en train de sécher ! Non vraiment, il n'avait pas que cela à panser et s'il pouvait éviter les retenues embêtantes au possibles, ce ne serait pas plus mal. Il se dirigea donc vers le deuxième étage.

Arrivé dans les toilettes des filles, Harry vérifia qu'il était seul puis il ordonna à la porte de s'ouvrir. Le minuscule serpent au-dessus de lavabo s'anima et un large tunnel apparut. Harry sourit et se glissa dedans. La porte se refermerait saule le laissant ainsi isolé du reste du château. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Le tunnel-toboggan l'emmena dans une pièce sombre. Il lui restait quelques mètres à parcourir avant d'arriver dans la chambre proprement dite.

Il alluma sa baguette pour éviter de trébucher bêtement et sourit devant un éboulement qui datait de sa deuxième année, lorsqu'il avait tiré Ginny Weaslaey des griffes du souvenir de Lord Voldemort. Tout en marchant, il revécut ses cinq années à Poudlard. Excepté en troisième année, il avait à chaque fois affronté son pire ennemi le lord noir. En première, ce dernier cherchait à s'emparer de la pierre philosophale. Il était alors aidé par Quirell, le professeur de DCFM de l'époque. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient réussi à déjouer les protections mises en place par l'école pour empêcher le seigneur des ténèbres de retrouver sa puissance. En deuxième année, Harry, en plus d'affronter Tom Jedusor, avait réussi à tuer le basilic, ce serpent aux yeux jaunes. Lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard, Harry avait découvert un peu de passé de ses parents ; les amis de son père, par exemple – les maraudeurs. Quatre jeunes hommes : James Potter, Sirius Black qui était devenu le parrain de Harry, Remus Lupin qui cette année là était le professeur de DCFM, et enfin Peter Petigrow le traitre. En effet, les parents de Harry l'avait pris comme gardien du scret quand à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et cet homme avait indiqué à Lord Voldemort où il pourrait trouver les Potter. En quatrième année, Harry avait participé au Tournoi Des Trois Sorciers et en était sorti vainqueur. Sauf qu'il avait assisté à la renaissance du lord noir et à l'assassinat de Cédric Diggory, l'autre champion de Poudlard. En cinquième, Voldemort l'avait manipulé et par sa faute, Sirius était mort. Tout cela pour cette maudite prophétie ! Enfin, Harry était en sixième ann&e, mais il pouvait se demander ce qu'il se passerait cette fois-ci…

Il arriva enfin dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il contourna le cadavre du basilic et s'assit dos à un mur, pour pouvoir lire tranquillement son courrier. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et commença sa lecture.

_« salut Harry,_

_Bien que cette nouvelle nous eut passablement étonnés, il est évident que nous acceptons de t'aider. Nous pensons que ton meilleur atout est ta sensualité et ton courage. Évidemment, le bâtard graisseux risque de ne pas accepter les agissements que nous te proposerons plus tard, mais nous pensons que pour toi, il vaut mieux essayer avant d'être complètement désespéré._

_Nous pensons qu'il te faudra, sur plusieurs cours (ou retenues), provoquer Snape en faisant appel à ton – pardon – à notre imagination. Ces provocations devront bien entendu être assez sensuelles et suggestives tout en restant discrètes et faussement innocentes._

_Dis-nous ce que tu en penses, nous agirons en conséquences-._

_À bientôt,_

_F&G Weasley »_

Harry sourit, pris sa plume et un parchemin vierge et écrit un seul mot avant de plier la feuille, se promettant de l'envoyer le plus vite trainassa encore environ une heure puis décida qu'il était temps de remonter. Le trajet se fit sans encombres jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'aller à la volière…

(Hermione)

Hermione était inquiète, très inquiète. Ron par contre, l'était beaucoup moins. La jeune fille poussa un soupir exaspéré et lança un regard assassin à son ami.

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Ron ! Harry n'arrive pas et on va avoir cours avec Snape ! »**

**« Et alors ? »**

**« Tu le fais exprès ? Harry ne peut pas se permettre de louper un cors de cette importance ! J'ai vérifié partout, il n'est nulle part ! »**

**« Hermy, Harry n'a pas besoin du cours de DCFM, il sait se défendre ! Il s'est battu plusieurs fois contre Tu-Sais-Qui !**

**« Mais Ron, il lui est sûrement arrivé quelque chose !**

**« SILENCE et entrez en classe !**

Le professeur Snape était arrivé. Hermione soupira et entra en classe, ses livres sous le bras. Lorsque Snape fit les présences, il ne manqua pas de remarquer l'absence de sa némésis.

**« Je vois qu'une fois encore, Potter se sent au-dessus du règlement… »**

**« Professeur, je… » Commença Hermione.**

**« Silence. Prenez vos livres à la page 214 et lisez tout le chapitre »**

Le cours se passa dans un silence de mort, tout juste perturbé par quelques soupirs excédés de la part de la jeune rousse.

_À suivre…_

_ATTETION, le prochain capitre contiendra du lemon entre FW et GW ! sa lecture n'est pas indispensable à la compréhension de l'histoire, vous n'êtes donc pas obligé de le lire !!!_


End file.
